Salvation
by Sera Dickson
Summary: Hermione is left broken inside after the death of her lover. Will she find solace in Draco's arms? Set during HBP


A/N: This is a story about my fav pairing. I hope you enjoy reading it. There will be more coming shortly :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting :)

Chapter One: The Beginning.

* * *

><p><em>I was never sure how my life got to be this way. I had made some bad choices in my life up to that point, but then she came along and changed it all. That woman with her deep, intoxicating brown eyes, and her wild chestnut hair, and her smooth milky skin and her curvaceous figure. She saved me from eternal damnation. I owe her my life.<em>

* * *

><p>It was cold, even though it was the middle of summer it was cold. Maybe it was just me, I was always cold since that night, in the Department of Mysteries. Since I'd lost him to the arch. I missed his warm touches at night, the feeling of his skin against mine, his lips on mine. Without him I was lost.<p>

Yes, I'm talking about Sirius Black. I'd always admired him from afar. Even when he was a wanted fugitive, I admired him. He stood up to authority, and he did the unthinkable, the impossible: he escaped from Azkaban. He was extraordinary. When he met with Harry, Ron and I during our fourth year, although I had feeling for Victor at the time, I began to notice his good looks. Yes, I, Hermione Granger had the hots for Sirius Black.

It wasn't until the summer before my fifth year that I acted on it though.

I had gone to stay at his house during the vacation from school. I was the first to arrive there, the Weasleys didn't arrive for another two days. For two days, it was just me and him. I had just broken up with Victor, and then mischievous gleam in his eyes drew me in. By that first night I was in his bed.

His fingers touched my breasts, his tongue rolled down my stomach, his seed spilled into me. I was in heaven. His muscular body was all I wanted. We stayed up for hours continuing this sordid affair. In those two days of seclusion we had, all we did was each other.

Once the others arrived we had to get a bit sneakier. I was sharing a room with Ginny, so it was impossible to go to my room, so I would sneak over to his room. The fear of being caught made it all so much more intense. The adrenaline rush was unbelievable, and there were some close calls.

That school year was almost unbearable. But, I was able to get away briefly on Hogsmead weekends to meet with him. It became even more dangerous after the Dementors were put in, but that only made me want to do it more. Our last time together before the Department of Mysteries was unbelievable. He was so large inside me, I felt like I would tear, but that only made me want him more. The pain made it all feel so much sweeter. He fucked me hard, and everytime I begged him to go harder. He went down on me and I cummed so hard I passed out.

And then he died. He fell through the veil and I'll never get him back.

I lay in bed as I contemplated this. It was late in the morning and my parents had already left for work. As I thought of our experiences together my hand unconsciously traveled down to my breasts. I massaged my right nipple in circles, then I squeezed it hard. The brief pain sent warmth to a place even further down.

My other hand moved down further. I began rubbing my clit. I didn't care if it hurt, I just needed to feel something. I rubbed it hard and fast. I squeezed and twisted, I withered and writhed. I felt my orgasm coming and increased my pace.

The pleasure I got was a shallow imitation of what I got from him.

I rose from my bed and dragged myself to the shower. I turned the water on so hot it nearly burnt me. It was all I could do to feel anything any more.

I had to go to Diagon alley today. I need books for school. I know I was supposed to wait to go with the Weasleys and Harry so that I could have protection from Death Eater, but as I was now I honestly did not care. Besides, there were some purchases I wanted to make which I was quite certain they would not approve of.

* * *

><p>When I arrived in Diagon alley the first place I went was Florish and Blotts. I figured I might as well get the compulsory purchases out of the way first. I had grabbed all of my books but one: Advanced Potion Making. It was on a separate shelf further away from the other school books.<p>

There was one copy left on the shelf. I reached for it, but another hand beat mine there. I turned to look at the person who had beaten me to the book. And it happened to be the a person I did not want to see.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy. I could hardly believe _he_ was taking potions, even if he was Snape's favorite.

"Too bad Mudblood, I'll guess you'll have to put the stupid book on order." He said with a smirk. I had never noticed it before, but his eyes were the most amazing grey blue color, they reminded me of Sirius.

"Well Malfoy, at least my father's not a Death Eater." I don't know what made me say it, I suppose it was a reflex reaction to the shock of him bringing Sirius to the forefront of my mind again.

The look on his face was heart wrenching. I felt like a cruel bitch for saying it. His eyes turned colder and lost the playful warmth they had held before as he dropped the book and stormed out of the store.

I was speechless. Had my words really had such a profound effect on him? Could I have hurt his feelings? I pushed these thoughts from my mind as I headed to the checkout to pay for my books. I didn't have time to think of things like Draco Malfoy's apparent feelings, I had more important things to do and more purchases to make. The shop assistant had shrunk my books down so that I would be able to carry them more easily while shopping for other items.

My next stop was a little shop on Knockturn Alley. It was this purchase that I had come here for today. The owner of the shop was an old woman named Svetlana Seminova. She had fled from her homeland in Russia to Britain during the Russian Wizarding Riots of 1949. But, she still had connections with associates over there.

I had come to her because I needed a book. I had heard rumors of a ritual to retrieve a soul from the other real. She might be what I needed to bring Sirius back from death. As I pushed the door open a bell rang indicating my arrival. There was a blond man standing at the counter already, he turned as I entered the store, and then I recognized him: it was Draco Malfoy, again.

"What are _you_ doing here Mudblood?" he snorted.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I, obviously, have some business with Mrs Seminova here." He said. "Although, your presence here suggests you may have business with her too. Unless you're stalking me." He smirked after the last comment.

"As it happens, Mrs Seminova and I do have business." I said as I marched over to the counter. "Hermione Granger. I'm here to collect my order that I owled you about earlier this week."

"Of course. Just one moment." Said Mrs Seminova.

She shuffled away to a back room.

"Well, that's quite surprising." Said Malfoy as he turned to face me.

"What, I can't do something without Dumbledore's permission, without Harry's permission? I'll have you know I can do whatever I want!" I stared him in the eye. And that was the last moment of coherent thought I had before his grey blue eyes consumed me.

I reached out and caressed his face and trailed my hand down his neck

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?" He sneered, but with a waver in his voice.

"I want you." Was all I could make my lips say.

I leaned in and kissed him. After a second's pause, he kissed me back.

His strong hands came up and held me. One arm around my thin waist, the other at my generous breasts. His thumb brushed my nipple through the thin cloth of my shirt. I could feel my nipples beginning to harder under his touch.

I moved my hands lower. I found the waist of his jeans and began undoing his belt. Once I'd done that, I slipped my hand inside and felt around for his cock. I found it growing hard. I smiled against his lips and pulled away to kiss his neck. I bent my knees and moved lower so as to kneel in front of him.

I undid his pants and pulled them down, freeing his cock from its prison. I licked my lips and kissed his tip. With my eyes I devoured him. He was bigger than Sirius had been, I was sure he would feel amazing inside me, but first I knew I would have to convince him of my merits in the area.

I kissed along his length while gently caressing it. He got harder and harder. I licked trails along his length and traced swirls around his tip. I took his tip into my mouth and sucked.

"Fuck Granger, I hope your delivery is as good as your offer" he groaned as he thrust his shaft further into my mouth. I sucked him more.

I began to use my tongue to massage his cock while sucking. He groaned and grabbed my head with his hands and began to thrust into my mouth. I sucked harder and harder. Then I felt him go still as his seed spilled into my mouth. I kept sucking, I wanted every drop of him. I wanted it to continue forever. I wanted to devour him. Finally, there was no more and his shaft began to grow limp. I gave it one final kiss as I stood up.

"Well Mudblood, you certainly know how to please one of your betters." He muttered as he fixed his pants and belt.

"Perhaps you and I could get to know each other better" I suggested with a batter of my eyelashes and a seductive smile.

"I think you might be onto something there." He said.

It was at that moment that Mrs Seminova returned. "Here you are." She said and put the package on the counter.

"I'm sorry madam, but I won't be needing that anymore." I said, with a glance at Draco out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I'll come by again tomorrow." Said Draco, as he grabbed hold of my arm and escorted me from the store.

And that was how my affair with Draco Malfoy began.

Please leave a review ;) Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
